charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Story
It was a cold winter evening, shortly after the completion of The Great Discovery. The driver, the fireman, the guard, The Fat Controller, and Thomas the Tank Engine were snorting coke in the breakvan. They were beginning to enjoy themselves when they heard a faint "weeeesh" in the distance. "What was that?" asked the guard. Henry's driver fails at life. He had accidentally jammed Henry's switches, and Henry was uncontrolably rushing along the mainline, and heading straight for the breakvan! Thomas heard Henry's weeshing getting louder. His eyes widened. "Oh sh*t!" Henry crashed into the breakvan, causing it to explode. Small bits of it went flying in every which way. The Driver and fireman were okay, but the guard and the Fat Controller died in the explosion. Henry was unharmed but he now needed special coal once again due to damage to his boiler beyond repair. Thomas thankfully survived, but his face was permantely paralyzed. The director didn't know what to do. He couldn't have the star of the show making one face all the time, it would be hard to tell the stories properly. "What do you think we should do?" he asked Micheal Brandon. Micheal Brandon was the show's current narrator, who was brain damaged. "I'm chatting up some little boys on the telephone!" he replied cheerfully. "Uh... yeah. Anyways, I need help. What are we going to do with out Sir Topham Hat and Thomas' new inability to move his face?" Micheal Brandon stared at him, eyes going wonky. "I'm naked," he said. The director facepalmed and sighed. "Fine. You know what then, I'll just make the show a cartoon. There goes our deal with Steven Spielberg." And so, in Season 12, visual effects placed a new, CGI face over Thomas' face in close-up shots. However, the Special FX team was too lazy to put the CGI face in shots where Thomas needed to move. Because of this, stock footage of Thomas moving before the accident was used. During the first pre-screening of Thomas and the Billboard, the first episode of Season 12, the test audiances found it odd that Thomas' mouth moved but no one else's did. Because of this, all the engines were given animated faces in the close-up shots. This method worked for one season, the director knew that this wouldn't work forever. He decided that starting with Season 13, the entire show would be made in CGI and sold the engines on eBay. Thomas was bought by a penguin named Charlie, who lived on Penguin Isle. The rest of the engines were bought by Drayton Manor, a British theme park which put the engines on display. A fake model of Thomas was made to be put on display with them. As for the real Thomas, well, no one outside of Club Penguin knows what really happened to him, but those but do warn you to not tangle with him, because they say whoever reads this story or finds out what happened to him will recieve a visit from him. And tonight, when you fall asleep, you will be next. There he will be. Inches way from your face, softly whispering to you. “EVERY TIME YOU FALL ASLEEP - YOU DIE. EVERY TIME YOU AWAKE - SOMEONE ELSE WAKES UP IN YOUR BODY, THINKING THEY ARE YOU. YOU ARE ALONE - TRAPPED IN YOUR OWN MIND. THE WORLD AROUND YOU IS YOUR LIE. SOON, YOU WILL BE NOTHING. YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN HEAR SOUNDS. NEVER AGAIN SEE COLORS. NEVER AGAIN BE ANYONE. WITH EVERY REST YOUR MIND AND HEART TAKE, THERE IS A MOMENT OF DEATH, HOWEVER THE SOUL IS THE EXPERIENCE THAT REMEMBERS THOSE MOMENTS."